


Спиздили

by eraangel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Out of Character, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке на дыбр-фесте:<br/>[13] Дэдпул/(|)Спайди. Афера: нужно было что-то изящно выкрасть, но все пошло по пизде и ничего не получилось. Джен или слешный R. Вынужденное сотрудничество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спиздили

**Author's Note:**

> классический авторский сценарий "хотел написать пвп-драббл@7 тысяч слов сумбурного джена"  
> лол  
> оос, обоснуя нет, рейтинг условный и только за мат, пейринг условный и, вообще-то, его тоже нет.  
> от заявки, вестимо, остались рожки, да ножки. 
> 
> по-хорошему, эта куцая хрень действительно задумывалась как мини-пвп про минетик, но питер был вредный, долго ломался и не хотел, поэтому я сдалась на подступах и всё превратилось в какой-то бессюжетный недокомикс с микроэкшном. вообще, когда я смотрю на вот это всё, мне кажется, что я написала третьесортный сюжетик для выпуска комиксов, на о-о-очень низком старте (практически ползком) открывающий новую арку или заполняющий пробел в хиатусе. эту завязку вполне можно было бы довести до ума (кому-то, кто действительно умеет писать) и сделать макси с долгостроем, альтернативным юмором и сомнительной драмой, но я такой тормоз и нуб, что рожаю по одному говнопредложению в неделю.
> 
> предупрежденьице номер тысяча: в визуале, несмотря ни на что, томохолландовский паук, но каждый дрочит так как хочет  
> поэтому  
> «все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, достигли возраста согласия»  
> с этим ебаным пейрингом мне придется набить эту фразу у себя на лбу. заглавными буквами. КАПС ЛОК КАПС ЛОКА С БЛЯДЬ ШИФТОМ! (С)
> 
> короче  
> я в домике

**1**

Знаете, почему Питер ничего не делал, когда Дэдпул переходил всякие границы и начинал в открытую пошлить, бесконтрольно совать ему в руки самые нелепые, отвратительные, даже близко не напоминающие подарки, просто безумные вещи, вроде дохлых свадебных голубей или старых кассетных плееров с доисторическими миксами? Потому что Питер не был уверен, что сможет остановиться. А ведь у Питера были университет, работа, обязанности, ответственность. У Питера, в конце-концов, была Эм-Джей. Но всякий раз, когда этот неугомонный красно-черный ураган проносился где-то рядом, со всеми своими абсурдными подкатами, намёками и не-намёками, Питеру до зуда под коленками хотелось его заткнуть. Да что уж там, Питер не был оригинален - ему хотелось Дэдпула убить. Потому что если Питер этого хотеть не будет, то случится что-то куда более ужасное – он увлечётся и пристрастится. Дэдпул был странным, опасным и непостижимым существом. Он не вписывался ни в одну из известных систем, будто баг в алгоритме, как троян, который подменяет собою файлы и заражает систему вложенным в него безумием.

Дэдпул казался натуральным вирусом. И Питер не был уверен, относится ли он к тому типу вирусов, которые должны быть уничтожены, или Дэдпул – что-то новое и совершенное по сравнению даже с той системой, которую он заражает, задача которого состояла в том, чтобы придавать миру ускорение. Его шизофрения – как альтернативный взгляд на одни и те же вещи. Питеру было страшно, потому что с недавних пор ему стало чудиться, словно в бреду, что этот взгляд, наверное, был самым трезвым из всех. И наиболее соответствовал тому дурдому, в котором они все живут каждый день.

***  
**2**  


\- Эй, дядя, ты сосёшь! – заливисто хохотал Питер, наблюдая за тем, как Дэдпул в это время безрезультатно пытается скрутить слишком большие руки противника за слишком широкой спиной. Он и так уже достаточно помог, с горем пополам обезоружив здорового мужика и смотав его ноги паутиной.

[Ты даже не представляешь, как сейчас точно подметил, Паучара], - задумчиво проворковал Желтый в перевозбуждённом от схватки мозгу Дэдпула.

{Во всех смыслах}, - добавил Белый голосом Моргана Фримена с обреченной интонацией, выражающей крайнюю степень состояния «безысходность».

\- Я даже в этом мастер! – отвлекаясь после того, как, наконец, управился с непослушным здоровяком, гордо выпалил Дэдпул, в два прыжка достиг дислокации Человека-Паука и задорно подмигнул под маской.

Питер даже растерялся от столь резкой перемены слагаемых, столь живой мимики, которая как бы по определению была невозможна поверх маски, и такой странной реакции на подколку.

\- В чём - _этом_?

\- Я сосу, не загибая!

Дэдпул поиграл тем, что у него выполняло функцию бровей, а потом громко заржал, отпрыгивая к краю крыши.

\- Э-э-э… - красноречиво протянул Питер, и правда не зная, что на это ответить, не говоря уж о том, что вообще думать по этому поводу. На самом деле Питер очень хотел спать.

\- До встречи, паутиноголовый! Еще померяемся на днях… у кого растяжка шире! – неоднозначно бросил Дэдпул и, радостно поскакав прочь, скрылся за углом небоскрёба.

\- Это что сейчас было?.. – Питер несколько секунд недоуменно поморгал, глядя на угол, за которым скрылся Дэдпул, даже не пытаясь отыскать ответ на свой риторический вопрос в окружающей его обстановке, и поплелся оттаскивать бессознательную тушу сегодняшнего необычного «плохого парня» к ближайшему полицейскому участку.

«Всё чудесатее и чудесатее…» - недоумённо заметил он про себя, ставя мысленную галочку загуглить, что значит «сосать, не загибая».

***  
**3**  


\- Мда-а-а, Паучок… Cначала они делают тебя Тоби Магуайром и заставляют целовать Кирстен Данст. Потом они убивают охуенную Гвен самым хуёвым способом. А теперь вот из кожи вон лезут, чтобы ты влюбился в самого ебанутого мудозвона в мире. Не удивительно, что у них ни хрена не получается. Кажется, Человек-Паук, кому-то когда-то ты крепко наступил на яйца, потому что хуй с ними – с первыми двумя пунктами. Но сделать тебя и меня парой – это нужно было знатно упороться чем-то очень запрещённым! Хотя кто я такой, чтобы жаловаться? Для меня-то как раз в данном случае одни сплошные преимущества. Начиная от этих чудных крепких пяточек и заканчивая невероятным, смешным, сахарным, едва сломавшимся голосом. Блядь, да мне явно не на что жаловаться! А вот Паучок – просто победитель по жизни. Никому не пожелал бы в качестве довеска такой пиздец как я. Вселенная в опасности!

Уэйд с приподнятым настроением, и не только настроением, возвращался домой. Таблички многозначительно молчали.

\- А помните ту Вселенную, где мы с Паучком были мужем и женой и звонко трахались каждую ночь?

{Ты же понимаешь, что это была не настоящая Вселенная? Тебе это просто приснилось}, - сверкнул скепсисом Белый.

\- Но всё казалось таким реальным! Мы были пиратами и вместе замочили Ктулху!

{Да, звучит очень правдоподобно}.

\- И когда мы снова очнулись в этом унылом-преунылом мире, у нас стояло так крепко, что можно было стены пробивать! – Уэйд блаженно прикрыл глаза, вспоминая детали и подробности.

{Тебе нужно завязывать с «Пиратами Карибского Моря» и романами Хоффман}.

[Только не как в прошлый раз, когда мы пересмотрели все сезоны «Стар Трэка», а потом, чтобы завязать, решили поиграть в «Mass Effect». Напомни, сколько раз ты дрочил, думая о том, как очаровательно Паучок прилипал бы ко всем поверхностям твоей Нормандии?]

{Признай это – ты просто больной}.

\- Почему вы всегда говорите так, будто это что-то плохое? И потом, кто не ранее, чем только что, подговорил нас засмущать Паучка метафорами про минет?

Уэйд проигнорировал какофонию звуков в своей голове. За барабанными перепонками кто-то то ли дрался, используя в качестве оружия уличных котов, то ли царапал ногтями стекло.

\- О, да! Чёртова дюжина такоc – вкус абсолютной победы!

Он ввалился в свою квартиру, толкнув дверь плечом и бережно прижимая купленную еду к груди руками, сгрузил всё на кухонный стол, а потом вернулся в гостиную, разминая плечи и потягивая спину. Пара позвонков хрустнула и, наконец, встала на место.

{А мы всю дорогу думали, чего это наша нога так нелепо подворачивается и постоянно хочется то ли уснуть, то ли обделаться. А оно вон что…}

\- Сегодняшняя работка выдалась пречудесной! - мечтательно промычал Уэйд. - И мы даже поболтали с Паучком…

[И что самое главное - мы даже успели вытащить диск из кармана здоровяка], - напомнил Желтый. – [А Паучара и не заметил! Ха-ха!]

Уэйд подбросил спёртую вещицу, которая и была его сегодняшним заданием, и снова перехватил в воздухе, удобно падая на диван.

\- Да мы же гений!!! – довольно хрюкнул он, делая селфи с диском у своего лица, всё еще скрытого под маской, и сразу же отправил фото нанимателю.

[Эй, гений, что ты скажешь Паучку, когда он приползёт надрать твою задницу за спизженный трофей?]

{«Ничего личного, всего лишь работа?»}

[Kажется, работа нам сильно вставляет палки в колёса, когда речь заходит о Паучишке].

«Может, он и не догадается», - наивно подумал Уэйд и, по-детски насупившись, уткнулся носом в спинку дивана.

{Ага. Именно. Когда очередные террористы возьмутся точечно выпиливать американских агентов под прикрытием по всему миру, ты наверняка будешь последним человеком, о котором подумают умненькие мозги Человека-Паука}.

[Особенно, когда сложат два и два и получат…]

\- Пять?

[Хуять, идиот. Паучок поскачет к своим суперумным корешам Мстителям, и там они дружно вспомнят, как ты не давеча чем сегодня в поте лица игрался в шибари с одной из крыс ЦРУ на крыше высотки. А, может, Паучку и кореша не понадобятся. Он у нас и сам по себе башковитый].

Уэйд скривился от злорадного звона в ушах, а потом выставил палец вперед и с пуленепробиваемой решительностью воскликнул:

\- Но мы же не позволим работе встать между нами и нашим счастьем!

{Как будто у тебя есть какой-то особый выбор}.

\- Эй, я, между прочим, не убил того верзилу! И Паучок это видел! Он принесёт для меня экстра-плюшку, когда мы увидимся в следующий раз.

{Говоришь так, словно он когда-то нам что-то приносил}.

[А, кстати, да! Это мы вечно что-то таскаем проклятому членистоногому! Пора бы уже начинать получать хоть какую-то отдачу!]

{Отдачу мы получаем исправно – пяткой в челюсть}, - бесстрастно напомнил Белый.

[Нет справедливости в этом мире].

\- А давайте мы подарим ему супермодную коллекцию удивительных Novi Stars!

[Вот нахуя - Пауку - коллекция кукол, пусть даже и супермодная?]

{Просто у психа совсем крыша съехала. Нечему удивляться}.

\- Какие мы нынче грубые. Фу, - Уэйд с нежностью представил себе вечеринку в компании Мэйли и ее четырёх маленьких ручек, блаженно щурясь. - Эти инопланетные цыпочки растопят даже самое холодное, поросшее паутиной сердце!

{А давайте мы лучше перестанем прокрастинировать, дрочить на детские игрушки и думать о Человеке-Пауке всякий раз, как у нас засвербит между ног? Как вам идея?}

[Поддерживаю. А то наблюдать это стремительное пробивание дна всякого самоуважения уже порядком заебало. Давайте просто вернемся к среднестатистической дрочке на коллекционные карточки с цыпочками из Людей-Икс].

{Отличный план, дружище!}

\- И что это такое? Тайный сговор в моей собственной башке?! – Уэйд тряхнул головой, вытаскивая из-под дивана винтовку, и для верности постучал себя прикладом по виску. - Эм-м, ребят, я вообще-то ещё здесь и всё это мало того, что слушаю, так ещё и читаю. Отъебитесь-ка вы от Человека-Паука и от куколок Novi…

[Он предлагает нам отъебаться от Человека-Паука. Белый, ты слышал? Я сейчас взорвусь от смеха и отчаяния].

\- Было бы славно… – пробормотал Уэйд, но его проигнорировали, а потом громко и зло добавил: – Ну, охуеть, я теперь сам себя перебиваю!

{Уэйд, ты - это мы, мы – это ты. Забей и наслаждайся агонизирующими воплями своего подсознания всякий раз, когда ты смотришь на Человека-Паука и понимаешь, что на самом деле эта вазочка зефирок тебе не светит ни в одной из известных нам Вселенных}.

[А нам известны они все].

\- Кажется, теперь мне хочется кого-нибудь убить. Такое чувство… - Уэйд пощёлкал пальцами, будто подбирая определение. - Знаете? Зудит и доставляет дискомфорт.

[Не-е, скорее всего, это наша кожа опять регенерирует куда-то не туда].

{Или просто пора бы уже постирать костюм. Авторский коллектив твоей зимней серии с Человеком-Пауком говорит, что ты воняешь. А всё потому, что ты подаёшь им повод}.

\- Я не воняю. Я специфически пахну.

[Ага, гнилым сыром, больничкой и каким-то болотом. Ну, просто Ив Сен Лоран!]

\- В любом случае, дрочить на цыпочек из Людей-Икс слишком скучно. Тоска-а-а.

{Как быстро он меняет тему… Даже мы за тобой не поспеваем. А мы, между прочим, твои мозги…}

[И поэтому ты решил, что будешь дрочить на Паучару?]

\- Ага.

{Гений}.

\- И как это понимать?

{Как хочешь}.

\- Зануда.

[Кретин].

\- Тебе обязательно нужно оставить последнее слово за собой?

{Кому это «тебе»?}

\- Тебе.

{Уэйд, загляни в зеркало. Так, на всякий случай}.

\- И что там?

[А ты загляни].

Уэйд оттолкнулся от дивана и поплёлся в ванную. Внимательно всмотревшись в отражение, он нахмурился, продолжая молчать.

{Иногда мы такой имбецил, что даже стыдно…}

\- Ну, что? Что я должен тут увидеть?

[Себя, идиот. Себя!]

{Уэйд, ты здесь один. Ты один в этой комнате и в этой квартире}. 

\- А-а-а… я понял! То есть когда кто-то из нас оставляет последнее слово за собой, то его оставляем мы все!

{А мы всегда оставляем последнее слово за нами! Все-гда!}

Уэйд сложил руки на груди и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Мы охуенные!

***  
**4**  


Несколько часов назад Уэйд отнес диск с разведданными по присланному в сообщении адресу. Адрес оказался ни разу не оригинальным, а всего лишь камерой хранения в одном из торговых центров у северной границы Центрального Парка. Уэйд нацепил на посылку свой незаметный трэккер - на тот «всякий случай», который Уэйд так и не смог постичь, сколько ни пытался.

[У фрика опять провалы в памяти].

{Похоже на то. Эй, фрик, ты забыл про свой первоначальный – _настоящий_ – контракт?}

\- А! Вы про того козла, который нанял нас, чтобы перевыкрасть суперсекретную инфу у другого козла, чтобы выйти на третьего козла, который приведёт нас к первому козлу, за которого нам и заплатили самый большой аванс?

[Я запутался в козлах. Сколько их всего выходит?]

\- Честно? Мне как-то насрать. Завалим козла – и дело с концом.

[Которого из них?]

\- Да хоть всех. Мне не жалко. Сегодня от скуки работаю со скидкой: четыре по цене одного!

{Смотри, в пылу скуки не замочи своего нанимателя, а то никто нам не заплатит}.

\- А кто там наш наниматель, напомни-ка?

{Не хочу, чтобы твоя дырявая башка взорвалась от переизбытка козлов, но в этом уравнении есть еще одна переменная}.

\- Пятый козёл!? – воскликнул Уэйд с искренним удивлением. – Да это ж целая козлиная ферма!

{Именно. Этот пятый козёл и есть наш главный наниматель}.

Уэйд на секунду задумался и поскрёб затылок.

\- Погодите, а кто же тогда... э-э-э... четвёртый козёл?

[Ну, видимо, ты].

\- Блядь. Вы никогда не задумывались, насколько странная у нас работа? – риторически вопросил Уэйд, но ему, что удивительно - или не удивительно - никто не ответил.

Он сидел на полу под окном, поглядывая на неподвижный маячок трэккера на экране стоящего у ног ноутбука, и гладил ухо тихо посапывавшего у него на коленях Мистера Шуггамса. Створки были открыты, и с улицы доносился звук музыки. Песня Уэйду была не знакома, но тут же глубоко запала в душу, поэтому он потянулся за телефоном. Как только он открыл Шазам и нажал на кнопку распознавания, песня оборвалась, а вместо неё раздался громкий смех каких-то подростков. Уэйд посмотрел на экран и с досадой отшвырнул телефон.

\- Ну и ебитесь конём! – обиженно проорал он в окно, приподнимаясь на руке. – Больно надо…

Пёс от крика и движений Уэйда проснулся и сразу же полез целоваться.

[Никто не читал гороскоп? Кажется, сегодня звёзды вместо привычного сердечка складываются для нас в толстый и безальтернативный хуй].

Уэйд хрюкнул и завалился на спину, позволяя Мистеру Шуггамсу облизывать лицо сквозь маску. Было тоскливо, одиноко и лениво. Уэйд решил, что пора начинать подыскивать новую работёнку на будущее, поэтому без церемоний столкнул с себя пса и подполз к телефону, почти ускользнувшему под диван.

\- Та-а-ак, кому бы позвонить, чтобы отвлечься?

Он постучал телефоном по подбородку, вспоминая, где всегда водилась непыльная работа.

Пораскинув мозгами, для разнообразия не буквально, Уэйд пришел к выводу, что единственное существо, у которого можно было бы получить интересный, идеально вписывавшийся в настроение заказ, сейчас находится в нескольких тысячах, а то и миллионах световых лет от Земли, и они всё равно так и не обменялись номерами телефонов.

[Галактус – такая фифа. Обиделся и больше не хочет с нами дружить].

{Не думаю, что он вообще умеет}.

\- В жопу Галактуса, - раздосадовано выдохнул Уэйд. – И вообще всех – туда же. Пойду-ка я лучше куплю нам чего-нибудь пожрать.

На слово «пожрать» Мистер Шуггамс отреагировал очень энергично, стал повизгивать и вилять хвостом.

[Наверное, он хочет, чтобы мы с ним погуляли].

{Да, пожалуй, это стоит делать время от времени. Может, тогда в нашем, с позволения сказать, жилище не будет такой вони}.

\- Как вариант, - согласился Уэйд.

Он натянул поверх костюма толстовку, пряча маску под капюшоном, прицепил поводок к ошейнику уже почти обезумевшего от грядущих перспектив Мистера Шуггамса и вышел в ночь.

Ноутбук тихонько пикнул – и маячок на гаснущем экране пришёл в движение.

Ночь встретила Уэйда воем сирен, вонью подворотен, фальшивыми голосами шлюх и серым небом, на котором не было видно ни одной звезды из-за неоновых огней города.

\- Как будто и не выходили никуда, - задорно фыркнул Уэйд, обозревая ночную жизнь Нью-Йорка.

[Наша берлога как макрокосм].

{Мы умудрились сочетать в ней все самые мерзкие черты Большого Яблока}.

\- Срач, гул, вонь, весёлые огоньки и фальшивые шлюхи, - почти пропел Уэйд, краем глаза поглядывая за тем, чтобы Мистер Шуггамс не выбегал на дорогу и метил столбы и скамейки только в безопасной пешеходной зоне.

Подойдя к супермаркету, Уэйд привязал его у парковки для велосипедов и уже было развернулся, чтобы направиться ко входу в магазин, но пёс отчаянно заскулил, привлекая внимание нескольких прохожих и выходящих из супермаркета покупателей.

\- Эй, пёсик, - обернулся Уэйд и присел на корточки рядом с ним, потрепав сразу успокоившегося пса по холке, - а давай-ка ты заткнёшься и посидишь пару минут на жопе ровно, иначе я тебя пристрелю.

Мистер Шуггамс лизнул ладонь Уэйда, затянутую в перчатку, и послушно улёгся под парковочными дугами.

\- Вот и умница. Я скоро.

Уэйд быстро пробежался по супермаркету, как всегда набрав гору совершенно не нужной херни вроде комплекта для коктейлей и с десяток наборов праздничных колпаков разных расцветок. Уже подходя к кассе, он вспомнил, что в доме нет ни одной собачьей консервы. Нагрузив два полных пакета покупок, он вышел и отвязал радостного Мистера Шуггамса. Тот так резко дернул в сторону дома, что Уэйд еле удержался на ногах, чудом не растеряв по дороге свои приобретения.

На подходе к парадной, когда до дома оставался лишь один короткий переулок, Мистер Шуггамс всё же победил в схватке по перетягиванию поводка и вырвался, умчавшись в темноту.

Уэйд не успел даже сообразить, в какую сторону ему идти, потому что в следующую секунду в ухо со свистом врезалась чья-то аккуратная пятка, а знакомый – очень даже знакомый – сахарный голос угрожающим тоном проорал:

\- Дэдпул! Я знаю, что это был ты! И ты вернёшь мне диск – немедленно!

***  
**5**  


Проведя полночи в безуспешных попытках разобраться, что же произошло на крыше высотки, Питер махнул рукой и полез в поисковик. Спустя ещё две с половиной минуты он очнулся покрасневшим, ошеломлённым и немного возбуждённым. Он тряхнул головой, как-то слишком резко закрыл браузер и даже захлопнул крышку ноутбука, но пошлые фотографии не спешили покидать его даже под закрытыми веками.

\- Блядский Дэдпул... - зло пробормотал Питер и принялся с остервенением метаться по комнате, перекладывая вещи с места на место. Немного погодя, он выдохся и упал на кровать. Тёмный потолок, увы, не был богат ответами. Питер ещё раз прокрутил в памяти предыдущий вечер, припоминая детали. Он резко напрягся и замер, наконец, понимая, что упустил. Человек, которого Питер отволок к участку, был ему смутно знаком. Вспомнить детали его внешности Питеру с его отвратительной памятью на лица сейчас казалось чем-то невозможным, но в поведении вечернего противника было нечто очень странное.

В первую и единственную очередь, этим «странным» был Дэдпул. Точнее то, что мужик решил схлестнуться не с кем-нибудь, а именно с Дэдпулом. Питер наткнулся на них почти случайно: в соседнем доме произошла бытовая ссора с перспективами тяжких телесных, и Питер был вынужден вмешаться. А потом, выбираясь на крышу по пожарным лестницам, он увидел здоровяка, державшего на мушке скачущего вокруг Дэдпула. Питеру удалось расслышать только конец их диалога.

\- … никогда не получится, - вкрадчиво рыкнул незнакомец. Выглядел он при этом, мягко говоря, не очень дружелюбным.

\- А я и не один, дорогуша! – манерно пропел Дэдпул и тут же ткнул пальцем прямо в сторону Питера, хотя их разделяли вся крыша, довольно широкая пропасть переулка и полумрак пожарной лестницы.

Питеру уже было недосуг думать, каким, к чёрту, невероятным образом этот псих его заметил, и главное – когда. Потому что незнакомец в этот самый миг наставил на Питера второй пистолет и принялся палить сразу по двум целям. Всё было быстро, безумно и стрёмно. В общем, как и всегда, когда на горизонте появлялся психованный наёмник. 

Поспать у него так и не получилось, поэтому до самого утра после ночного рандеву и весь следующий день Питер вновь и вновь прогонял в голове всё, что знает о Дэдпуле. Знал он, в общем-то, достаточно, но не знал - ещё больше. Он и сам не заметил, в какой момент так крепко зациклился на этой теме. Шизофрения Дэдпула была общеизвестным фактом, еще Питер слышал, что Дэдпул болен раком, но при этом обладает исцеляющим фактором Росомахи, который у самого Дэдпула намного сильнее, хотя Питеру подобную комбинацию и было трудно себе представить. Какие-то крохи информации он во время совместных миссий вылавливал из диалогов Мстителей, больше похожих на нецензурные вопли о том, какой Дэдпул мудозвон. Несколько раз Питер замечал, что даже Капитан Америка немного выходит из себя, когда речь заходит о Дэдпуле, а это было неплохим таким показателем. Черная Вдова, к примеру, просто начинала с остервенением бить то, что попадалось под руку. Питер знал настоящее имя Дэдпула, знал даже приблизительный адрес, где тот живёт, и удивлялся, каким таким непостижимым чудом Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон всё ещё на свободе. А ещё он знал, что Дэдпул был внесён в списки самых опасных преступников в базах данных Итерпола, ЦРУ и ФБР.

Питера аж подбросило на месте, когда он, наконец, вспомнил. Да, он видел вчерашнего здоровяка прежде. Рональд Мастерс – агент ЦРУ, несколько раз работавший вместе со Щ.И.Т.ом. Его команда периодически занималась ликвидацией некоторых специфических последствий после вмешательства Мстителей. Питер забежал в мрачную подворотню, судорожно оглянулся и переоделся в свой костюм. Расстояние от университета до дома было приличным, а теперь даже малейшее промедление могло оказаться фатальным, если этого уже не случилось, пока Питер тупил и занимался экзистенциальным поиском.

Ввалившись в окно своей квартирки, он отшвырнул сумку с конспектами в угол и бухнулся за ноутбук. Двадцать минут интернет-серфинга, парочка не самых законных взломов и несколько звонков дали ему всю необходимую информацию – Уэйд-чёртов-Уилсон увёл диск с секретными данными разведки прямо у него из-под носа!

«Вот зараза! Ну, я же знал! Знал, что так будет!» - сокрушенно подумал он, выключил ноутбук и тихо вылез в окно.

***  
**6**  


\- Па-у-чо-нок! – нараспев прохрипел Дэдпул пережатым горлом. – Ты уже соскучился по нам?

Питер отпустил его на землю и еще крепче прилепил паутиной к стене.

\- Какого дьявола, Уэйд?! Ты понимаешь, что натворил?!

\- Не пугайся, малыш, мы же предохранялись! Кажется… - неуверенно добавил Дэдпул и тут же получил кулаком по носу. – Эй, я обещаю заботиться о ребёнке!

\- Что ты несёшь, идиот?! – Питер даже отступил на шаг, сбитый с толку. – Какой ребёнок?

\- Э-э-э, кажется, это не тот сон, где у нас случился пьяный перепихон под трибунами стадиона после выпускного. Кажется, это вообще не сон, дебил. Соберись, Паучонок что-то спрашивал про диск. Ах, ди-и-иск! – наконец, сосредоточил своё внимание на Питере Дэдпул.

\- Да, диск. И тебе лучше сейчас же сказать, что он всё ещё у тебя, иначе…

\- Упс!

Дэдпул пожал плечами и меланхолично огляделся по сторонам. Мистер Шуггамс на подмогу не спешил, как и всегда. Ссыкливый уёбок.

\- Дэдпул, - грозно прогудел Питер, уперев руки в бока.

\- Ну, что сразу Дэдпул?! – взвизгнул тот. – Чуть что – так Дэдпул на роль праздничной пиньяты самый первый! А ведь у меня тоже есть чувства, тупая ты Паучья Башка! Ты обозвал Паучка. Извинись. Он первый начал. Извинись немедленно, иначе тебе никогда не обломится. Ему и так никогда не обломится. Так, заткнулись все!

Питер второй раз за вечер подскочил на месте – теперь от резкого и грубого перехода в голосе Дэдпула. Похоже, путешествие в шизофренические дали подошло к концу, и на том спасибо.

\- Дэдпул, что ты сделал с диском?

\- Я его спрятал. Да ты же врёшь! Я сказал заткнуться? Или я не ясно сказал? Прости, Паучок, у нас пропала собачка и мы в расстроенных чувствах.

\- Уэйд, блядь! Не беси меня, - терпение Питера грозило лопнуть в ближайшие секунды.

\- Но Мистер Шуггамс и правда куда-то убежал. Его нужно найти, у него плохо с социальной адаптацией. Боюсь, если не поторопиться, то через неделю мы обнаружим, что он уже записал сингл с Канье Уэстом и в приступе самобичевания будет лежать обдолбанный в каком-нибудь наркопритоне. Или организует свой.

\- Мистер Шуггамс? Это твоя собака? – неуверенно переспросил Питер, не понимая, какого хера вообще это делает. Дэдпул энергично закивал и сдвинул брови домиком. – Может, он побежал домой и сидит сейчас под подъездом?

\- Если ты меня освободишь, я смогу в этом убедиться, постичь дзен и умереть спокойным.

Дэдпул подвигал плечами и коленями, пытаясь ослабить липкую хватку паутины. Питер секунду поразмышлял, на всякий случай обыскал его, игнорируя грязные комментарии всех форм и размеров в процессе. Потом он разорвал паутину вокруг запястий и щиколоток Дэдпула и отступил в сторону.

\- Веди. Только без глупостей, чувак. Иначе я... натравлю на тебя Халка.

\- Послушай, Паучок, у меня правда не было никаких плохих – ну, слишком плохих – намерений. Я просто выполняю работу, - начал объяснять Дэдпул, собирая свои покупки, раскатившиеся по всему переулку. – И с твоим драгоценным диском всё в порядке. Я точно знаю, где он.

\- И где же? – не слишком убеждённый тоном Дэдпула, Питер пошагал за ним следом, когда тот, наконец, закончил ползать по грязному асфальту и направился, по всей видимости, в сторону своего дома.

\- Погоди, не так быстро. Сперва найдём моего грёбаного пса. Мистер Шуггамс! – заорал Дэдпул на всю улицу. Поскольку время было уже не детское, из окон соседних высоток на них тут же заорали в ответ.

Дэдпул ткнул средним пальцем в небо, а потом ускорил шаг.

Пёс действительно обнаружился сидящим у подъезда, как ни в чем не бывало. Питер, кажется, даже расслышал, как Дэдпул поскрипел зубами что-то похожее на «ёбаная адская псина, не мог потеряться на подольше?», но не был уверен, что расслышал точно.

Когда они поднялись на шестой этаж и прошли по коридору к почему-то приоткрытой двери, сквозь которую тут же проскользнул Мистер Шуггамс, волоча за собой поводок, Питер заметил, что цифры «6» и «9» на ней вылеплены ярко-красными подтаявшими леденцами. Секунду подумав о том, как именно создавалось сие произведение изобразительного искусства, Питер передернул плечами и шагнул в тёмное помещение гостиной.

Полумрак комнаты не помешал Питеру до глубины души - и это ещё слабо сказано - проникнуться размахом дизайна в интерьере. Первым впечатлением от увиденного стало то, что в этой помойке жить по определению было невозможно: грязь, хлам, пятна неизвестного происхождения, жутко чернеющие в темноте на всех обозримых поверхностях, сырая затхлость и весёленькие рождественские фонарики, увивающие десятки мечей и ножей, воткнутых прямо в стены. Да, Дэдпул определённо знал об уюте всё и не понаслышке. Питер с трудом подавил подступившую тошноту и даже проморгался, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего.

\- _♪♫ Не волнуйся ни о чем, Потому что всё-всё на свете будет хорошо! ♬♩_ \- от занятного глазения по сторонам его отвлёк голос откуда-то слева, слегка подвывающий на мотив Three Little Birds. 

Питер заглянул в соседнюю комнату и понял, что это небольшая кухня, такая же засаленная и мрачная, как и гостиная. Дэдпул возился у стола, стоя спиной к двери, подпевал себе под нос и разбирал вывалянные в грязи пакеты. Почему-то на секунду эта картина показалась Питеру жалкой чуть ли не до слёз. Он прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Скуаблядьнахуй!!! Паучара! – первоклассным фальцетом завизжал Дэдпул, хватаясь за сердце. – Ты нас заикой оставишь! И что ты вообще делаешь в моей кухне?!

\- Э-э-э… - озадаченно протянул Питер. Такой реакции он никак не ожидал. – Диск? Уэйд, ты что, забыл, что я шёл за тобой?

Дэдпул сначала ничего не ответил, потом напрягся и тяжело промаршировал в гостиную.

\- Да, - наконец, недовольно выдавил он. – Мы думали, что ты мне привиделся. Знаешь, такое со мной иногда бывает. Поэтому я привык не принимать всякие видения всерьёз.

\- О, боже… - Питер вдруг осознал, как же сильно он устал за два дня, проведённые без сна. Он надавил пальцами на переносицу и зажмурился. – Послушай, давай ты мне скажешь, где диск, и я даже не буду сдавать тебя каким-нибудь властям. Я голодный, я не спал двое суток и хочу поскорее с этим закончить.

Дэдпул уселся под окном и водрузил себе на колени ноутбук.

\- О! Вот дерьмо... Мы едва не проворонили нашу наживку! Паучонок, как насчёт второго тим-апа за два дня подряд с невероятно крутым и вообще самым лучшим напарником на свете?

\- Это ты о себе сейчас? – фыркнул Питер без энтузиазма.

\- Нет, это я о тебе, вообще-то, - обиженно ответил Дэдпул и повернул ноутбук к нему экраном. – Вот. Это твой диск. И, между прочим, я взял его на время погонять, так что нечего было строить из себя королеву драмы, детка. Идем и заберём то, что нам причитается по праву!

***  
**7**  


\- Куда идём мы с Паучком – большой-большой секрет! Тс-с-с… И не расскажем мы о нём! О, нет, о, нет, и…

\- Заткнись, Уэйд. Тут может быть прослушка, - резко и раздражённо прошипел Питер, перебивая тихий речитатив Дэдпула на незнакомом языке.

Питер толкнул его к стене и выглянул за угол погружённого во мрак коридора. Фонарики с цифрами над лифтом показывали, что к ним поднимается кабина. Питер перевёл взгляд на затаившегося Дэдпула, приложил палец к его маске на уровне губ и погрозил кулаком.

\- Мы уже спалились? – еле слышно прошептал Дэдпул, попутно отодвигая Питера к себе за спину уверенным движением, и сам выглянул за угол.

До верхнего этажа лифту оставалось ехать еще секунд пятнадцать. Дэдпул одним взглядом изучил обстановку, прикинул варианты, а потом широкими шагами вышел прямиком к дверям, по пути вынимая из кобуры пистолет и прикручивая к нему глушитель.

\- Какого дьявола! – яростно захрипел Питер, но выдернуть Дэдпула паутиной назад в укрытие не успел.

Двери разъехались, будто в замедленной съемке, озаряя темноту коридора невыносимо ярким светом. В следующую наносекунду раздалось четыре глухих выстрела, и Питер бросился вперёд - туда, где Дэдпул стоял и смотрел на дымящуюся кучку металлолома, сваленную в кабине.

\- Откуда ты знал, что там не люди? – недоуменно пробормотал Питер, рассматривая робота цепким взглядом на предмет не до конца вышедших из строя боевых механизмов, а потом с небольшим облегчением отступил назад и повернулся к Дэдпулу.

\- Потому что мы спалились, - тихий голос Дэдпула был непривычно серьёзен, и Питеру это не понравилось. Плохой знак. – Как только добрались до вертолетной площадки среднего пентхауса. 

Питер настороженно посмотрел на него и сложил руки на груди.

\- Когда ты понял?

\- Ой, да брось, Паучок, неужели ты думаешь, что я не выяснил устройство охранных систем, прежде чем соваться в эту навозную кучу? Пф, на это ушло минут пять, – Дэдпул разочарованно качнул головой и повторил позу Питера. – Блядь, они и правда меня не заметили. Удивительные долбоёбы!

Питер энтузиазма и восторга Дэдпула не разделял, потому что ситуация ему очень не нравилась. В основном из-за того, что он нихрена не понимал, что происходит и во что он вообще ввязался.

\- Объяснить не изволите? – с ударением спросил Питер и указал на кабину лифта. – По порядку, пожалуйста.

\- Чуваки подумали, что ты пришел один. У меня есть одна вундервафля, которую я гордо зову цепью хамелеона, потому что это такая крутая штука, как…

\- В ТАРДИС, да, Уэйд, я понял. Не отвлекайся, - Питер посмотрел на сканер и отметил движение треккера в одном из помещений на другом конце длинного коридора.

\- Ну, она влияет на мозги и всякие датчики. Я не помню, Уизл рассказывал мне как-то целую телегу про устройство этой хероты, но я тогда был немного не в форме, отращивая себе часть затылка, так что внимание не заострял. В общем, когда мы забрались на среднюю площадку, то попали в зону действия их детекторов. Меня они, конечно же, проморгали, а тебе решили устроить вечеринку с железными секс-игрушками. И поверь, сладкий, ты бы не захотел приходить на такую вечеринку. Но тебя и не приглашали. Это вечеринка-сюрприз. А ты приполз домой без штанов и без патронов, чувствуешь себя очень неловко, но всадить каждой твари на этом празднике жизни по свинцовому страпону прямо в их глазницы ты, увы, не можешь. В общем, хуёвая вечеринка…

\- Эй, ты опять отвлекаешься, - встрял в монолог Питер и для верности пощёлкал пальцами у Дэдпула перед носом.

\- Людей посылать к тебе опасно, это и кретину понятно. А дроид – самое то. Ну, и вот, - закончил свою отповедь Дэдпул и пожал плечами, разводя руки в стороны.

Питер тяжело вздохнул, решив, что бессмысленно выяснять, когда и как Дэдпул успел разузнать такие подробности об устройстве охранных систем здания, о котором, к слову, ни один из них еще час назад и понятия никакого не имел.

\- Ладно, идём, - полушепотом сказал Питер и двинулся вглубь коридора. – Только постарайся поменьше пользоваться этой штукой.

Он кивнул на пистолет, который Дэдпул всё ещё держал в руке.

\- Да-да, я знаю. Кодекс настоящих ниндзя гласит, что огнестрел – это дурной тон. Только сверкающая холодная сталь, мой юный падаван!

Почему-то Питер ощутил какое-то просто-таки конфуцианское спокойствие, словно провёл наедине с Дэдпулом несколько лет и уже совершенно ничему не мог удивляться. А может, это его усталость, наконец, достигла критической отметки, и все инстинкты вдруг решили отрубиться разом.

\- Блядь, чувак, просто не пали по всему, что движется, как бешеный енот.

\- От лица всех бешеных енотов: сейчас вот обидно было, - скривился Дэдпул, но глушитель всё-таки открутил и пистолет спрятал.

Когда они вошли в просторную комнату, где, согласно данным сканера, находился диск, Питера тут же словно окатило ледяной волной.

\- Чужакам тут не рады, господа, - пробасил кто-то с латиноамериканским акцентом из полумрака. – Боюсь, вы ошиблись дверью.

\- Чужакам тут не рады, говоришь? Ха! «Не рады»! Да это ж история всей моей сраной жизни в двух словах! Буквально.

Чутьё Питера, наконец, заработало - за секунду до непоправимого. Он отскочил в сторону, избегая полетевших в их сторону пуль. Краем глаза Питер заметил, что Дэдпул особо и не уворачивается. Он шёл напролом, с такой скоростью орудуя катанами, что пули буквально разрубало пополам. Если хоть одна и попала в цель, то Дэдпул этого, похоже, даже не заметил.

\- Ох, ребятки! У меня сейчас дежавю просто космических масштабов! – перекрикивая невыносимый грохот выстрелов и звон градом падающих гильз, проорал Дэдпул. – Если это какая-то злая шутка с парадоксами и временными петлями, то шутник выбрал не самый мой любимый сценарий!

Ловко обходя помещение по периметру, Питер одного за другим скручивал и вырубал палящих во все стороны людей, подбираясь к тяжелому металлическому столу у дальней стены, за которым укрылись ещё двое. Когда в комнате воцарилась тишина, перебиваемая лишь частым тяжелым дыханием, Дэдпул в один прыжок добрался до стены и, отшвырнув стол, прижал лезвия катан к шеям двух оставшихся в сознании мужчин.

\- Ну, что, козлятки? Кто из вас номер первый?

\- Что? – вжимаясь в стену спиной, пискнул один из них – мелкий, плешивый и мертвенно бледный.

\- Значит, не ты, - окинул его взглядом Дэдпул и кивнул. – Свободен.

Коротышка, не упуская такого подарка судьбы, тут же припустил в сторону коридора, и Питер решил, что останавливать его уже бессмысленно. Дэдпул переключил всё внимание на второго, заключая его шею в ловушку из лезвий, как в ножницы. Питер, наконец, отмер и вмешался.

\- Может, достаточно смертей для одного вечера?

\- Ох, Паучонок, что ж я сегодня всё время забываю о тебе! – с досадой воскликнул Дэдпул, не отводя взгляда от человека у стены. – Должно быть, с непривычки. Послушай, мне было бы достаточно и его одного, а всё, что случилось, – это сопутствующий ущерб. Было круто, и всё такое, но почему бы тебе не забрать свой чёртов диск и не свалить на все четыре стороны? Большим дядям нужно перетереть за кое-какие делишки.

\- Я не позволю тебе убить его! – повысил голос Питер, подходя ближе. На полу возле перевёрнутого стола он заметил чёрную коробку, каким-то чудом уцелевшую в безумной перестрелке.

\- Да-да, он не позволит тебе убить меня, - наконец, подал голос мужик. Он говорил с акцентом, но его дерзкий тон не слишком успешно скрывал панику.

\- Прости, чувак, ничего личного, но ты говноед и редкостный гандон, - пожал плечами Дэдпул, сильнее вдавливая лезвия в потную смуглую кожу. – И так уж получилось, что без тебя этот мир заиграет новыми зелёными красками на моём банковском счету.

\- Дэдпул! – Питеру очень сильно не нравилась вырисовывавшаяся картина, и его чутьё било тревогу.

\- А тебя никто не спрашивал! – огрызнулся тот, но в следующий миг, практически разрывая наискось, от плеча до поясницы его спину прошила череда пуль. Дэдпул покачнулся, ослабляя хватку и выпуская катаны из рук, а потом рванул в сторону Питера, сшибая того на пол и накрывая своим телом. Выстрелы посыпались ливнем, будто из роторного пулемёта, и тогда Питер догадался, что это он и был.

\- Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! – захрипел Дэдпул, громко подвывая, и перекатил их обоих за опрокинутый стол. – Ай, ладно… Похуй, и так сойдёт...

\- Что за нахер! – взревел Питер. – Какой долбоёб вообще стреляет из минигана в здании!

Он оглянулся и заметил, что мужик у стены уже успел превратиться в кровавое решето, но стрелявших это не сильно огорчило, потому что лавина выстрелов не утихала. Питер понял, что, кажется, про конфуцианское спокойствие он сильно погорячился – сейчас он не верил в происходящее настолько, что у него нахрен отшибло дар речи. Он медленно повернул голову, будто она вместо шеи держалась на шарнире, и в этот момент Дэдпул одной рукой обхватил его за плечи, прижимая к полу, а другой похлопал по обвеске, выудил из своих многочисленных карманов айфон и сделал селфи на фоне жуткого бурого месива, которое всего лишь секунды назад ещё было человеком.

Питер, может, и рад был бы сейчас удивиться хоть чему-нибудь, но его уровень шока зашкалил. Ему с трудом удавалось даже нормально вдыхать и выдыхать. Маска у Дэдпула на лбу и между бровей собралась хмурыми складками, будто сейчас он совершал какие-то просто титанические умственные действия.

\- Диск забрал?! - проорал Дэдпул, на что окончательно охуевший Питер лишь успел кивнуть, прежде чем его бесцеремонно вышвырнули в разбитое окно.

Он тут же на одних только рефлексах выпустил паутину и кувыркнулся в воздухе. Дэдпул неуклюже вывалился следом, и Питеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как подцепить его на паутину второй рукой.

***  
**8**  


\- Ох, ебать меня всемером... – монотонно матерился Дэдпул, пока Питер добирался до его квартиры, втаскивал их обоих в окно и укладывал горячее, стонущее и совершенно мокрое от крови тело на продавленный диван. – Сука, как же костюмчик мне распидорасили!

\- И кто, блядь, виноват в том, что мы вообще оказались во всём этом дерьмище?

\- Кто?

\- Кто? Ты, блядь! – Питер не выдержал и пнул что-то, подвернувшееся под ногу. Это «что-то» мелко бдзынькнуло и с равномерным механическим лязгом ускакало в неизвестном направлении.

Дэдпул со свистом выпустил воздух, и Питер понадеялся, что сделал он это носом, а не всеми недавно приобретенными отверстиями в лёгких и трахее.

\- Но, Паучок, ведь мы не хотели ничего дурного. Ага. Дурного у нас и без того в достатке. Целый черно-красный рождественский мешок всего самого дурного на свете. Праздник к нам приходит, блядь… – Дэдпул жалобно всхлипнул и пошевелился, пытаясь улечься поудобней.

\- Ладно, проехали, - Питер устало махнул рукой и уселся по-турецки на грязный пол у дивана. Его костюм и так уже был безнадёжно измазан пылью и кровью Дэдпула. - Хорошо, что я успел найти тебя до того, как данные попали к заказчикам.

\- Ну, технически ты не успел, - резонно заметил Дэдпул, глядя на него исподлобья. – Но это не важно! Важно то, что мы вместе, несмотря ни на что и вопреки всему!

Он неуклюже катнулся и свалился на Питера, вдавив его лопатками в паркет.

\- Дэдпул, отлепись от меня и приди в чувство! – сокрушенно простонал Питер и вернул Дэдпула назад на диван.

\- Не ссы, Паучья Башка, всё в ажуре! Но катаны мы всё же проебали.

\- И сколько ты получишь за сегодняшнее сэлфи, если не секрет? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался Питер, всё ещё отходя от шока. По-хорошему, ему уже давно пора было бы свалить из этой помойки, поотмокать в душе часа два, а потом отрубиться еще часов на десять-двенадцать. Но Питеру и правда было интересно. А ещё он не хотел оставлять Дэдпула в таком плачевно растерзанном состоянии. Питер уже минут пять усердно пытался убедить себя в том, что делает это лишь из профессионального интереса, чтобы разузнать о нём побольше.

\- Пять лямов, - обронил Дэдпул, будто сообщил о погоде на завтра.

Питер чуть не подавился воздухом.

\- На хрена тебе пять лямов?!

\- Ну, знаешь ли! – возмутился Дэдпул, приподнимаясь на локте. – На прошлой неделе мы потратили пятьдесят кусков на одних только хомячков, не говоря уже про опилки, корм и домики! И ты даже не представляешь, чего стоит достать десять унций туалетной воды с запахом Человека-Паука!

\- Что?

\- Что?

Питер тупо моргнул и уронил лицо в ладони.

\- Ладно, я и правда не хочу этого знать. Но почему тогда ты живёшь в таком клоповнике? Серьезно, чувак, у тебя жутко, и мне всё время чудится, что из-под дивана вот-вот вылезет какая-нибудь крипота. У тебя ведь явно есть деньги на что-то, ну, знаешь, - Питер неопределённо махнул рукой, - менее отстойное.

\- Эй, не оскорбляй нашу офигенную холостяцкую берлогу! Мы любим наш дом, потому что это, ну, знаешь, - дом, - передразнивая его, обиженно засопел Дэдпул.

\- Но… а, ладно, - видимо, крипота на Дэдпула по жизни действовала вполне умиротворяюще, так что Питер решил считать тему исчерпанной.

\- Кстати, моё прошлое предложение всё ещё в силе, - сообщил Дэдпул, глядя в потолок.

\- Это какое?

\- Померяться растяжкой! Какое же ещё?

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? – Питер растерялся и не сразу сообразил, о чём идёт речь. Дэдпул на это лишь поиграл бровями под маской, и Питер вспомнил все картинки, которые выдал ему Гугл по вчерашнему запросу. – Нет, этого я тоже знать не хочу.

\- Паучок, ты прям как не родной!

Дэдпул вытянул руку и легко двинул Питера кулаком в плечо.

\- Скажи лучше, почему всякий раз, когда Чёрная Вдова слышит твоё имя, в неё будто Красный Халк вселяется? – засмеялся он и так же аккуратно толкнул в плечо Дэдпула.

\- Однажды нам приснилось, как она съела мою голову. Это было очень неприятно, и мы обиделись, – напустив в голос таинственности, начал рассказывать Дэдпул. Он уже не шевелился и лениво глотал звуки через слово, а его рука так и осталась свисать с дивана, касаясь пальцами пола. - Натали мой воистину праведный гнев не оценила, а холодную месть довести до счастливого конца помешал арбалетный болт прямо сквозь сердце, потому что сучий Бартон, конечно же, вечно ошивается где-то неподалёку. Ах, эта стрела купидона! После нее мы не могли не простить всё и всем, не так ли? Ну, и заряд в наконечнике, взорвавшийся точнёхонько между седьмым и восьмым позвонками, тоже немного поспособствовал.

Питер, схватившись за бок, уже неприкрыто ржал, тихо давясь воздухом. Наверное, ему не должно было быть так весело рядом с покрытым кровью регенерирующим убийцей-шизофреником, особенно после всего, что тот устроил. Но Питеру было хорошо - как-то по-неправильному хорошо. Сонный и уставший, как и он сам, Дэдпул совсем не казался таким уж невыносимым психопатом, о котором ему всякий раз наперебой вещали все Мстители. Ну, а о количестве людей, которых Питер не сумел спасти этой ночью, он долго и мучительно будет думать завтра. Сейчас он и сам был готов сдохнуть от усталости.

\- Да-а, дядя, ты официально самый ебанутый придурок во всех десяти измерениях! – торжественно заключил Питер себе под нос и, всё ещё держась за бок, поднялся на ноги.

\- Спасибо, я стараюсь… – самодовольно пробормотал Дэдпул, а через секунду бесцеремонно захрапел.

Питер рассеянно оглядел комнату и обнаружил мятый махровый плед, втоптанный в кресло у стены и равномерно покрытый светлой собачьей шерстью. Ничего более подходящего он не нашёл, поэтому кое-как встряхнул затасканную тряпку и укрыл ею Дэдпула, а потом вылез на пожарную лестницу через окно, аккуратно прикрыв за собой створки.


End file.
